cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael
|enemies = Butch, Mia, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Music, Sandra, his family, hanging out with the School Gang, singing and dancing, pancakes|dislikes = Having heart problems, being stuck in the hospital, embarrassment, confrontations|powers = Guitar playing skills|possessions = Electric Guitar|weapons = His quills, fists,|fate = Starts a relationship with Sandra after being revived|inspiration = Lance from Sing! the movie}} '''Michael '''is Hugo's best friend, Sandra's boyfriend and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Born with a heart defect, Michael kept his entertained by reading music and developed a passion for music. He started high school and became romantically affiliated with an orphaned porcupine named Sandra who shared Michael's love for music. Their love for each other, saved Michael from dying and filled the hole in his heart, as all he needed was someone's love in return. Background Michael was born with a heart defect, so he spent his first five years in and out of the hospital. By the age of 14, Michael was officially discharged from the hospital after having surgery done on his heart. He started his first day at Portland High School. He caught the eye of a young teenager named Sandra, when Michael told the class that he’s planning to be a musician. During lunch, he developed a friendship with Hugo, Sandra and the others. After school, Michael stopped by Hugo’s house and learned that Matthew is a musician himself and that he makes his own guitars. To support Michael with his dream, Matthew created and gave Michael, his very own guitar and invited him back to his house for guitar lessons. Michael then headed back to his house dinner and while he was at dinner, he got to know his younger brothers, Pedro, Peter and Palmer who shared a passion and love for music. Michael promised that he would share a song with them one day. After dinner, Michael had to go to the hospital for a checkup. After the doctor did Micharl’s x-ray, he talked to Vern in private about Michael’s heart disease which would kill him in 48 hours. Vern was hoping that there was something that he could do, to help his son but the doctor said that the only thing, he could do was hope for a miracle. Michael overheard what the doctor said and he became scared about his life. Once Michael got back to the house, he was working on his song called “Hold On.” Vern came in to make sure, his son was okay. Michael told his father that he was afraid of dying because if he dies, he'll never get to experience anymore freedom. Vern gave his son by saying that whenever all hope is lost, there will always be a ray of hope shining down on him. Michael did appreciate his father's wisdom but he still went to bed, fearfully. The next day after school, Sandra quickly asked Michael if he wanted to go to the arcade and he agreed to go since he had no plans. By the time, Michael got home, he noticed that Penny wanted him to put on a tux. Michael wondered why he had to wear a tux until he saw Sandra wearing a violet dress. He learned that they're actually going to dinner, much to Michael's shock. They went to Kate's Karaoke Shack to have a nice quiet dinner. While they were at the Shack, they got to know each other. As it turns out, Sandra was orphaned at the age of four and lost her brother in a car accident. Michael felt sympathy for her parents and brother's death. The porcupines went outside where they began to develop a relationship with each other until Vern and Penny spoiled the moment when they had to pick up Michael. Before leaving Sandra gave Michael a flower and a kiss on the cheek much to his shock. The next day, Michael wasn't feeling very well. He became very nauseous, and dizzy. That's when Michael passed out at Kate's Karaoke Shack while he was playing a song with Hugo. Hugo quickly called the hospital and they immediately took him to the ER. Sandra came there and was worried about Michael. The doctors did everything could for Michael, but it proved useless. Michael died from his heart defect. Devastated with Michael's death, Sandra quickly proclaimed for Michael and kissed him right on the lips. Suddenly, Michael regained control of his heart and rose up. Sandra's love for Michael saved him. After being revived, Michael developed a relationship with Sandra and became a member of the School Gang. Personality Michael is a friendly and talented porcupine who has strong passion for music such as rock and roll. He was one of the characters who serves as a loyal friend to Hugo. Michael is shown to be romantic, caring, soft-spoken and sociable around his girlfriend, Sandra. Since they share a love in music, their bond immediately became strong when they first met. Michael also serves as a supportive, wise brother to Pedro, Peter and Palmer. He wants his brothers to be good people in the future, so he poses as a good brotherly figure, so they'll turn out good in the future. Michael was born with a great singing voice, as shown when he was he was able to hold a note before the end of the song. Michael didn't even take any guitar lessons before meeting Hugo, but he performed at his first concert, it was was shown that he was self-taught. He loves all kinds of music especially rock and roll, hip-hop and rap music. In his first appearance, Michael was extremely anxious and insecure especially about having a fatal disease and that if he does die, he won't live his life but thanks to his parents and friends' wisdom, he grew a stronger confidence and in the movies and episodes, he's not that insecure as he was before. Michael's kindness and concern for others managed to smooth Sandra's rough and rather cold demeanor for a pleasant and loving one. Physical appearance Michael is an anthropomorphic porcupine with brown fur and quills. He wears an azure shirt with a black shirt above it and black pants. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Michael appears in the sequel as a supporting character along with the School Gang members. He is seen at school and was seen rooting for Hugo, when he was playing a song in the talent show along with Randy. He isn't seen again until Hugo returned from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Hugo defeat Wolfsbane and save Wolf Town and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, he helps Hugo remodel the house after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family," with Sandra and the others. The North Wooten Michael is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers when he plans to capture and then kill all of the kids once they've been turned into monsters. During the final battle, he helps Hugo by changing the kids back by using an antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Hugo's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Michael serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Porcupines Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Musicians Category:Lovers Category:Wooten characters Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Rodents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Students Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Protagonists Category:Those brought back to life Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Deuteragonists Category:Spouses